A Friend's Secret
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Another idea from my dear friend bellagia8. If you want more to the story my friend, gimme a shout.


Quest of Friendship

17-year-old Alvin Seville cheered as he read the newest West Eastman High Bullitin. "Parent Night's tomorrow! Mom never fails to come, and the Refreshment Table serves Chocolate-covered pretzels!" he exclaimed. "Alvin, if you keep eating crap like that, you'll go into Insulin shock." Simon said. "But it's worth it!" Alvin said. Theodore shrugged. "Those pretzels are alright." he said. Alvin laughed as he ruffled Theodore's hair. "Don't worry, Teddy. Your pretzels will always be Number 1." he said. "Well I like Parent's Night because I get to spend a night with Mom." Simon said. The Bespectacled Chipmunk glanced over at his step-brother Noah, who was leaning against a locker, waiting for the Chipmunks' friend Gigi. The two were going to the mall to chill. That is, assuming Noah didn't have any "special duties" to attend to. "So, Noah, are you attending Parent's Night this year?" Theodore asked.

Usually, as long as Noah wasn't busy with "special duties", he gladly hung out with his adopted family, who he loved very much. So it surprised Theodore when Noah shook his head. "Can't, Theo. You remember what happened the one time I did?" he asked. "That was before Mom met you. You were sad you didn't have a parent in attendance, so you couldn't enjoy yourself." Theodore said. "Exactly. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I promised Gigi we'd hang out." Noah. "Gi's not going either? Darn it!" Alvin said. "I asked her why, but she stared right at me and said she'd rather not say. I would've protested, but I could see pain in her eyes." Noah said.

Before Alvin, Simon, or Theodore could say anything else, Gigi came out of her classroom. "Ready to go, Noah? What do you want to hit first? The Comic Shop, maybe?" she asked. Noah was an avid collector of Green Lantern comics, mostly because they helped him train by showing him what his predecessors and fellow Corps Members did in the line of duty. "Actually, I was thinking the Music Shop. I wanted to see if our cover of "Who's Johnny" made it onto iTunes." Noah said. As the two friends left the school, Alvin hollered after them. "Remember, young man, I want you home by 10 sharp or no Lantern duties for a month!" Noah smiled. "Yes, Dave." he said as Gigi laughed.

At the Los Angeles Mall Music Store, Noah was pleased he and Gigi's song was on iTunes. After buying for his iPad and Gigi's iPhone 5S, the two friends made their way to the Cineplex to see _Fearless: The True Story of Noah Jagers-Seville_, a movie directed by Lauren Montgomery, Director of Green Lantern: First Flight, starring Ryan Reynolds as the voice of Noah. Ryan's voice was Chipmunked of course. When Noah's parents' death scene came on, Noah looked away. He hated being reminded of the terrible day when he lost his parents. Gigi grabbed Noah's hand. "It's okay, Noah. I'm here for you." she whispered.

When Noah was chosen to be the next Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Gigi smiled. "Were you honered to replace Kyle Rayner?" she asked. "Yes, but I wasn't sure I'd ever be respected by the others. Kyle was 10 times the hero I will ever be. His loss hit the Corps hard." Noah said. The two friends sat in silence and watched the movie of Noah's life in silence. Then came the scene where Noah met Gigi.

It wasn't very accurate to the real meeting. Noah and Gigi became friends during lunch on Gigi's first day. But in the movie, Noah met and became friends with Gigi, played by Emma Watson, when he saved her from a fall during a fight with Sinestro, wielder of the yellow ring of fear. In the movie, as Noah and Gigi walked to school the next day, they were cornered by a bully, played by Tom Felton. "Seriously, Seville, you have the worst luck in picking friends. Didn't you know this little whelp was abandoned by her parents 3 years ago because her Mom and Dad felt her singing and acting skills were complete and utter crap?" The movie Gigi ran away from the camera. "Well, that's a bit dramatic, isn't it, Gi-" Noah turned, but Gigi was gone. Noah got up and left the theatre. He saw Gigi leaning against a wall, tears in her eyes.

"Gi, what's wrong? Did that part of the movie offend you at all?" Noah asked. Gigi shook her head. "It didn't offend me...it's actually true. My parents did abandon me three years before we met because they felt my singing and acting were terrible. I could never fufill my family destiny." Gigi said. "How did Lauren Montgomery know about that? You never even told me or my brothers and we're your best friends." Noah said. "Lauren Montgomery is my mom. When she disowned me, I changed my last name and made my way here to practice my singing and acting. Meeting you and your family was the luckiest thing that ever happened." Gigi said.

Noah hugged Gigi. "Gigi, my dearest friend, you have amazing acting skills and the singing voice of an angel. If your parents couldn't see that, then it's there loss." he said. Gigi smiled. "Noah Seville, you are a saint. Wanna go finish the movie?" she asked. "It would be my honor." Noah said.


End file.
